Pennies and Dimes for a Kiss
by Double-AA-Collections
Summary: Kyle gets his deepest wish granted by an old hag in the Colorado wind during a crowded fair; where he runs into Stan, changed from the move that took him away from South Park several years ago. Kyle and Stan take the chance to kindle more than friendship after a few misunderstandings almost tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_This is our first fan fic (__Pennies and Dimes for a Kiss__), it is a Style piece. Also; these chapters will be a collection of song fics, and we will always describe before the chapter what song we are basing the chapter off of. Chapter One- Crystal Ball, is a song fic for Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe. Enjoy!_

Pennies and Dimes for a Kiss

Chapter One- CRYSTAL BALL

Something glittered out of the corner of my eye, catching my attention. This surprised me as I was walking around a crowded fair and was focusing intensely on getting to the next ride line. Childrens' games and shiny lights usually don't distract me. I turned slightly, looking for what caught my eye.

_Ah, that explains it. _I thought.

A large glass box was placed between one of those creepy clown water squirting games and a PAC MAN machine. The box had a row of blinking red-and-white light bulbs illuminating the face of a plastic hag, who had her hands placed on a misty crystal ball. I took a step closer to the box, startling slightly as a mechanized voice hissed out at me.

_"Want to make a wish, my pretty?"_

I glanced to both sides of me nervously, but all of the fair goers mingled amongst themselves and paid me no mind. I took another step closer to the witch in the box, disgusted by the detail her creator had put in. Beneath the gypsy scarf tied around her head, the old woman had saggy wrinkles on her face, barely noticeable when placed next to the huge honker she was carrying around with her. A large mole accented the size of her nose, placed directly above her left nostril. Her lips were thin and cracked, and a snaggle- tooth poked out whenever she spoke. I noticed that the movement of her mouth didn't match up to the pre-recorded words she spoke. The woman's hands were gnarled and slightly curled in on themselves, resting on the crystal ball. The blinking red-and-white lights cast a sickly glow upon the old woman's skin.

I didn't want to get too close.

From where I stood (several steps away) I read the instructions on the box.

_Insert 50 cents and your wish shall be granted._

I snorted. _Suuure._

Upon further thought, though, I decided I would give it a try. _What would it hurt?_ I had a lot to wish for. I had a wicked overprotective set of parents. I knew they had my best interests at heart, but often I wished they would just get off my back about the Jewish faith. More often than not I find myself wishing I didn't have diabetes, so perhaps this old witch could improve my health for me. Otherwise, the only other thing I wish for is someone to love me…

I approached the box quickly, no hesitation, no room to turn around and avoid the temptation. I fished around in my faded jeans pockets for the fifty cents required to 'have my wish granted'. I popped the quarters into their designated slots and waited for further instruction. The creepy automated voice of the old hag hissed out at me again.

_"I can grant you the wishes you've always believed to be just out of your reach. I can grant you happiness, as well as the love of your life. I can read into your soul, I know what you're wishing for."_

_Wow, ok._ I thought.

_"Tonight, your heart's desire will come to you. Farewell, child."_

The hag closed her eyes and the misty crystal ball went black. I was pissed.

_What a rip off! I didn't even WISH anything!_

I kicked the box in anger and turned my back to the blinking red-and-white lights.

My anger faded abruptly as my gaze landed on a lanky figure standing in line for the Octopus Spin. My heart sped up drastically; I swear I was seeing shiny pink hearts.

It was a boy, around my age I guessed. His black hair, ruffled by the Colorado wind, fell in an emo fringe over eyes that even from this distance I could tell were a gorgeous sapphire blue. The boy's outfit intrigued me- a black Sleeping with Sirens band T-shirt; covered only slightly by a long- sleeved, V-neck pullover (black, of course). His skinny jeans were a foggy gray, ripped and torn in strategic places from his shin to mid-thigh. Black and white checkered Vans completed the outfit; while a Hello Kitty seatbelt belt stylishly accessorized.

He is _gorgeous_.

My breath caught in my throat as the boy looked up and locked eyes with me. I waited for him to look away, to decide that the weirdo staring at him wasn't worth his time, but he didn't. Instead; he grinned at me, a look I took as saying, "Come hither".

I smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- HOUSE OF MIRRORS

_Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!_

On the outside, I was smiling, and I'm sure I looked perfectly calm to the beautiful stranger across the way. On the inside, though, I was waging an internal battle. The boy was hot, it was true, but was he worth coming out for?

_That's right world, Kyle Broflovski is gay. _I thought sarcastically to myself.

I hadn't come out to anyone; I had barely admitted to myself that I liked guys. My mom would, to say the least, kill me. Bring me back to life, and then kill me again. I knew she wouldn't approve of my partner choice, or my preference in guys. I wasn't sure what my dad's take on my being gay would be, but I wasn't ready to risk finding out.

_But he's __gorgeous_!The devil on my left shoulder whispered into my ear.

I took a steady breath and decided that just for tonight; I wasn't going to let the opinion of my over-bearing mother get in my way. I was going to enjoy my time out of the house, and enjoy being able to flirt. Hell, maybe my wish would come true.

_Ha! Riiight._

I took another breath and placed my right foot in front of my left, easy.

_First step out of the way, here comes Kyle! Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot._

I was amazed at how quickly I arrived at the side of the handsome stranger.

"Hiii." I said nervously. I tucked my shaking hands into my faded jeans pockets. The adrenaline pumping through me told me I should have grown a pair and gone after a guy a long time ago.

"Hey." The boy said simply.

My mind made fast work of taking in all of the small details. Immediately I noticed (and loved) that the boy had snake-bite piercings on either side of his bottom lip. His thin lips looked slightly chapped, but kissable and smooth all at the same time. Accentuating his beautiful blue eyes was a smoky ring of black eyeliner, further accented by long eyelashes. I noticed that his cheekbones were set higher in his face than any other male's I had seen, and that feature alone made him beautiful in a unique way. A small silver hoop was laced through the upper cartilage of his ear. Standing this close to him, I could tell that the boy wasn't so much lanky as he was slender with a decent build.

_I bet he works out._ I thought.

Suddenly, I felt scrawny and underdressed in my soft orange Hollister shirt and gray baggy hoodie. My faded jeans were years old and my Osiris high tops were scuffed and dirty. Compared to the immaculate beauty next to me, I felt like crap!

_And the awkward silence continues to grow._

I began to panic. What should I say? I didn't even know _how _to flirt!

_I am pathetic! I am sixteen years old; surely I should know how to flirt!_

While I internally scolded myself, the stranger beside me continued to stare at me curiously (in silence).

_I need to man up and say something!_

"Uh…uh…" I stuttered out.

"You don't do this very often, do you?" The boy asked.

I could feel my cheeks flame up, and I ducked my head down quickly, shaking it a few quick times.

"I didn't think so." He said, and chuckled.

"Nice shirt." I said, figuring a compliment was better than letting the silence grow between us.

_Wow, I suck at this…_

"Do you listen to Sleeping with Sirens?" He asked, tugging at his black t-shirt.

_Shit._

I kept my head low, shaking it again. The boy burst into a loud round of laughter.

"You _really _don't do this often!" He laughed. I chuckled along with him.

"Hey, shut up! How many times a day do _you_ hit on a stranger?" I asked in a joking tone.

"You're hitting on me?" The boy asked in a mock-innocent voice.

_Shit._

"Yeah, I guess I am." I admitted quietly.

"Hmm…I don't know how I should feel about this." The stranger said.

_Shit!_

Now I was _really _freaking out. The possibility of the stranger not being gay hadn't quite crossed my mind before I had decided to walk over and flirt with him. Was I making a total ass out of myself?

I guess something in my eyes must have betrayed my panic, because the stranger laughed again.

"Naw, you're cute when you're nervous." He said, giving me a sly wink. I felt my face break out in a huge smile.

_I. Am a cheeseball._ I thought.

Courage struck and I decided right then that I was going to give this boy my number. I reached quickly into my back pocket and drew out my cell phone.

Suddenly, another gorgeous boy came into the picture.

A gorgeous blonde who was currently throwing his arm around the shoulders of _my _gorgeous stranger.

My mouth slipped into a surprised 'O' as Kenny McCormick leaned in close to the stranger's ear and whispered loudly enough for me to hear-

"Yeah, real cute."

I didn't hang around with Kenny McCormick often, so I wouldn't know if he was gay, let alone if he was seeing the gorgeous stranger before me. I _did_ know that Kenny was pretty enough for the boy at my side. Kenny was a scruffy looking scene boy, with shaggy blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. I know that the girls at school swoon over that hair, as do I.

I hastily stuffed my phone back in my pocket, no way was I going to step onto Kenny's territory and hand my number over to his guy.

"Hey Stan the Man, what's up?" Kenny asked in a goofy tone. I could feel my jaw drop even further.

_So __that's __what happened to Stan Marsh. _I thought; both surprised and impressed.

Stan had changed a lot in the years that he had been away from SouthPark. Like, a lot. Stan now had _style!_ Stan now had an _ass!_

_When did I notice his ass?_

"Kenny! How ya been?" Stan asked, gripping Kenny in a firm hug.

I still couldn't tell the status of their relationship, and I still definitely didn't want to intrude. I looked around, searching for a quick escape or reason to leave. I held back a sigh of relief as my last resort fell into my line of view- Eric Cartman stood tall above the crowd of the fair goers mingling around the concession stands.

_He would be by the food._ I thought cattily. I noticed that Cartman had clad his hefty lumberjack build in that hideous red flannel that made him look even more like a lumberjack then he already did. I shook my head at Cartman's lack of style. Not only did he choose to wear that terrible shirt, but he also chose to pair it with a big ass leather belt through his jeans. Even from the distance I was standing, I could see Cartman's big brass belt buckle glimmering, a huge deer imprinted smack in the middle.

_What the hell is he thinking?_ I thought.

For a second, I almost considered bearing through the awkwardness of my current situation, instead of placing myself in an even more humiliating one. Kenny and Stan were still hugging and talking, though, so I really had no desire. I sent a brief wave in the direction of the gorgeous males beside me and traipsed over to Cartman.

"Hey, Jew! Didn't know they let _you_ into fairs!" Cartman said as way of greeting. I shook my head and bit my tongue, fighting the urge to look back and see if Kenny and Stan were watching me. I reached forward and wrapped Cartman in a quick hug, overwhelmed by the crazy urge to make Stan as jealous as possible. Screw Kenny, he gets everybody! I get no one!

My plan backfired, though, as quickly as it started, it ended.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Jew boy?" Cartman yelled. Which was really loud, considered his speaking voice was loud enough. Cartman continued to yell crude obscenities at me.

"Fucking homo! Think you can hug me, fag? I don't want your fagginess to rub off on me!" Cartman hollered. I fought the urge to cover my face, jeez he was stupid. Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. A figure in black swooped in and punched Cartman square in the nose. A smattering of blood shot from Cartman's face as he hit the ground, hard. The giant THUD Cartman's large body made practically shook the earth beneath my feet. Cartman didn't struggle to get to his feet right away, instead he lay on the ground gripping his face and moaning.

"I thought you would have grown out of that stupid shit, fatass!" The black figure growled. I recognized Stan's voice immediately.

_Where did he come from?_

A crowd began to gather, and I didn't want to see Stan get in trouble for causing such a commotion at the fair. I didn't see Kenny anywhere to drag Stan away, so I figured I had to save him myself. I took Stan's hand in mine and began to drag him away from the steadily growing crowd, and away from a very angry fatass.

A panicked look around me showed me that there weren't many places to hide in the fairgrounds. I spotted the sign for the House of Mirrors just a few feet away, so I continued to drag Stan in that direction.

The entrance to the House of Mirrors was dark. I hurriedly pulled Stan deeper into the House, maneuvering through the reflective maze easily. We hit the center of the House of Mirrors (a giant open room with many, many mirrors encircling us) and I stopped to take a breath. I was fairly certain no one would be able to follow us in here.

I looked to Stan and saw that he was standing in a relaxed stance, his arms lightly crossed in front of him and an amused grin on his face. He didn't look anything like the angry boy he had been just a few minutes ago; the boy who had hauled off and socked Cartman for making a gay joke. Stan looked completely at peace, if not a little pleased.

"I believe you were about to give me your number, right Kyle?" Stan asked quietly, completely throwing me off. I loved the way my name sounded coming out of Stan's mouth, but at the same time, I thought he was with Kenny!

I opened my mouth in surprise just barely, and something in Stan's face changed. Abruptly, I knew. Stan Marsh was about to kiss me. _Me _of all people! I felt the attraction between us crackle in the air as Stan closed the gap between us. The hand he used to grip my chin gently and lift my lips to his was soft against my skin. Our lips hovered, barely an inch apart, for an agonizing second or two before Stan pressed his mouth to mine.

The kiss was brief, but sweet. Stan's slightly chapped lips felt good brushing against my own.

Who would have known that my first kiss would be with Stan Marsh in a House of Mirrors. I glanced around us, looking at the twenty or so Stan and Kyle's reflected back at us. I have to admit, we look pretty perfect together.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I blushed. One kiss didn't mean we were together or anything, of course.

Stan was still standing relatively close to me. Courage struck for the second time that night, and I leaned in and kissed him, letting my lips linger against his for a second longer than our first kiss. Our breath mingled, and a sigh of disappointment escaped my lips when Stan pulled away.

"So, your place or mine?" He said, surprising me.

_The old hag was right; my heart's desire had come to me, and was now offering to take me home._

***Author's Note***

No, this is not the end of it! We as a team decided to leave this chapter at a cliff hanger, there will be more, we promise! Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two-House of Mirrors. That wraps up the first song, Call Me Maybe, in our song fic collection. More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

_Chapter Three has finally arrived! Thank you for the reviews on chapters one and two. We have come out of the hole of which we dwell to bring you further enjoyment with yet another song fic. Chapter Three is based upon the song "Home" by Chris Daughtry, which we listened to while we wrote thisJ. It's still a Style fic, with no side pairings. THIS CHAPTER IS FROM STAN'S POINT OF VIEW! Sorry for the caps, but we can't stress enough to the readers not to mix up the P.O.V.s. Just as a warning: It's gonna get a lil steamy! Enjoy! _

Chapter Three- GOING HOME

I loved the priceless expression on Kyle's face when I asked, "Your place or mine?". For a second I thought he literally couldn't comprehend what I was asking, but understanding struck him a lightning bolt, and his cute mouth dropped open again.

_Oh, the things I could stick in there. _I snickered inside.

Kyle stuttered out a response about how his mom would kill him if he brought a friend home at such a late notice. I shrugged.

"I'm eighteen; I can technically live on my own, do what I want, go where I please. I still live with my grandpa though, but he should be asleep by the time we get back to my house." I reassured him as I grabbed his hand and began to maneuver out of the House of Mirrors.

The House was dark and slightly creepy, with flashing lights and droning voices in the background. It was cute how Kyle gripped my hand tighter when we turned a dark corner, like a frightened kid. I lead us out of the House quickly enough; we mostly walked in a comfortable silence. I loved how already we were comfortable enough to walk without talking.

_Nothing like him…_ I thought, depressingly. Suddenly, an unpleasant memory flooded my mind.

***Flashback***

_The warmth of Tyler's body pressed against mine makes me feel safe and comfortable, a feeling that ends quickly when Tyler once again dips his hand towards my waistband and starts tugging on my jeans._

_I push his hands away gently and pull my mouth from his._

_"Tyler, come on, we've talked about this, love." I say quietly, afraid to anger him. Tyler was all I had, I didn't want to rush things with him, but I also didn't want to light his short fuse. Sex was a topic of conversation that constantly frustrated him. He was sick of waiting for me to be ready, but I just didn't want to ruin things. I wanted my first time to be special; perfect, like in all the romance movies Tyler had refused to watch with me._

_Tyler just shook his head in irritation and roughly kissed me, tugging on my pants persistently. I pushed away his hand once again; this time not as gently._

_"Tyler, I said no." I said a little louder._

_"Does it look like I CARE right now?" Tyler asked; the anger apparent in his voice. Tyler grabbed my hand and shoved it onto his crotch. I could tell he was aroused through his pants, but I was in no mood to satisfy his needs right now. I ripped my hand from his and jumped off of the couch. Tyler was being extremely pushy and disrespectful._

_I stood in the middle of Tyler's living room, shaking with anger and overwhelmed with emotion. Tyler still lounged on the couch, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. _

_"I'm not ready!" I shouted across the room. Tyler just smirked and undid the top button in a jerky motion. His silence filled me in on his black mood, and a terrifying realization hit me. Today might be the day he leaves me for someone who would give it up. Today might be the day he demands someone better, someone better in bed._

_"I love you, Ty, that should be enough. Your love has enough been enough for me." I pleaded, tears in my voice._

_"Well, it's not enough." Tyler replied simply. The coldness in his voice made me shiver. "I need more, I DEMAND more. If you can't give me what I want Stan…"_

_"No, please, Ty!" I begged._

_"I'll leave you." He finished in an offhand tone. I could tell he spoke the truth; it hurt that he didn't care enough for me to wait for me to be ready. On the other hand, I desperately needed his love in my life, Tyler was all that I could have ever wished for. Apparently, I was getting more than I bargained for, though._

_My hand quivered as I unbuttoned my pants. I shut my eyes against Tyler's smirk, ignored the sick feeling building in my stomach, and let the only person I trusted take my virginity in the least special or romantic of ways…_

A blast of cold Colorado wind brings me out of me reverie, and I shiver slightly. Kyle snuggles a little closer to me, and I smile down at him. We walked in silence until we reached the exit of the fair. By that point we were both cold; Kyle's cheeks had taken on a rosy pink glow. I ducked down to kiss the tip of his red nose, and his cheeks turned even rosier.

I grinned, he was so cute!

The fair was on the outskirts of SouthPark, so we didn't have too far of a walk to get to my grandpa's house.

"How's your grandpa doing?" Kyle asked, starting small talk.

"Same ole suicidal man old man he always has been, I swear he's never going to die." I said with a laugh. Kyle chuckled along with me, probably remembering the old days when grandpa was chasing Death.

The sky grew darker and darker as we drew closer and closer to my house. I stared into the dark, trying to hide the fact that my nerves were acting up. I was afraid I would have a panic attack right there in the middle of the street. I hadn't been with anybody since Tyler ruined romance for me, and I began to doubt whether I should just jump into something with my childhood best friend or not. I figured I could trust Kyle, but what if things went south like they did with Tyler? What if I was never going to be good enough for anybody?

I tried to push all of my negative thoughts aside as we came up to my grandpa's front porch. I took a deep breath and turned to Kyle, still holding his hand in mine.

"You remember how my gramps is a little senile, right?" I asked quietly. Kyle nodded his head, waited for me to say more. "Well, it's not really gotten any better. He's still a batty old man who wants to die, but can't. Usually he's asleep downstairs by now, but I'm just preparing you for his antics if he's awake." Kyle nodded his head again and smiled at me reassuringly, as if to say he was prepared for anything. I turned back to the door, slid my key into the slot, and opened it quietly. I poked my head inside, just to see if any lights were on. In all honesty, my grandpa didn't know I was gay, and I didn't plan on him finding out by catching me sneaking Kyle into the house. No lights were on though; I took that as a safety sign. I was fairly certain grandpa was in his room downstairs, sleeping. Nothing could wake him now.

I tugged Kyle's hand gently and pulled him inside, closing the door and locking it behind us. I lead him to the stairs without turning any lights on. I felt my way up the stairs in the dark, pulling Kyle along behind me.

The room I currently inhabited was the first door on the right. My door was closed, and I hesitated before I opened it, trying to remember just how messy it was. I was typically a neat person, though, so I figured there would be nothing too embarrassing lying around. I shoved open the door and flipped on the light switch, both Kyle and I wincing against the sudden light.

I watched Kyle's face closely as he surveyed my room, taking in the blank walls, plain comforter, empty bookshelf and lack of overall personality.

"Have you not…settled in yet?" Kyle asked, and I could tell he was confused by the lack of personality in my room.

"Um…not really." I answered.

_How to tell someone that you ran away and you hadn't even fully unpacked yet because you weren't sure when your mom was going to drag you back to New York…?_ I thought to myself sarcastically. Instead of going into depth on why my room lacked flair, I sat on the edge of my bed and patted the space beside me expectantly. I grinned as Kyle blushed again, my grin fading as I realized that it was possible I was Kyle's first…

"Are you ok with this?" I blurted out, louder than I meant to. Kyle jumped, slightly startled, and looked me right in the eye.

"It will be my first time." He openly admitted. "But honestly…I'm ok with it being with you."

Now I could feel myself blush at his sweet comment. I had feared for a second that I had dragged Kyle into something he wasn't ready for, like Tyler had pushed me into something I wasn't ready for.

"I'm ready." Kyle said reassuringly, as if he had read my mind. He sat down next to me slowly, turning his torso in my direction. My heart sped up as Kyle leaned in to me, kissing me gently on the mouth. His scent filled the air around us, and I inhaled deeply, deepening the kiss and introducing tongue for the first time between us. Kyle wasn't hesitant to explore my mouth, and I had to wonder how many other gorgeous males he had kissed…

My thoughts dissipated in a hazy cloud of lust. Every bit of me longed to be closer to Kyle, to touch every inch of him, show him what making love would feel like. I didn't know myself, as Tyler had never 'made love' to me. It was never as romantic, or sweet, or passionate as what Kyle and I were sharing now in just a simple kiss.

I could tell that Kyle was growing just as excited as I was; the kiss grew deeper and deeper, our tongues danced a fast pace around one another, our breath grew shallower and faster. Kyle was grasping lightly to my shoulders, and I had a firm grip around the back of his head, my fingers entangled in his soft red curls.

_I love his hair._

I sighed into Kyle's mouth and he moaned throatily in response, his hands falling to my chest. Kyle pushed me onto my back gently, his hands moving to explore underneath my shirt. It grew harder to breath; our mixed excitement was practically suffocating me. Kyle moved to gently lie on top of me, and I could feel how truly excited he was through both of our jeans. We continued to kiss as I tugged at the bottom of Kyle's hoodie, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside, revealing a soft orange Hollister shirt, which quickly followed the hoodie to the floor.

Kyle's skin was soft and warm beneath my hands as I went back and forth between stroking his chest and grasping his shoulders. I didn't want to rush into the sexual side of things; I wanted to lead Kyle into it gently, romantically. I stuck with kissing Kyle, matching his excited ferocity with my own, but sticking to a hands-off approach.

I paused in kissing him for a second, turning my head to take in a deep breath. I heard Kyle inhale just as deeply as I did, both of us fighting to breathe.

My eyes landed on my open doorway, and I winced at the unromantic move I was about to make.

I pushed Kyle off of me gently, gesturing to hold on just a second. I jumped off of the bed and walked to the door quickly, shuddering at the uncomfortable feeling of walking with a raging hard-on. I felt Kyle's eyes on my back as I shut the door firmly and locked it. No way did I want my grandpa walking in on anything we were going to do tonight. I turned from the door and looked at Kyle, waiting on my bed.

"Maybe it wasn't special for me, but I can make it special for you." I murmured to him. Kyle grinned lazily and patted the bed next to him. I sighed in relief; Kyle was still willing to let me make tonight special for him, for us.


End file.
